Planned to Perfection
by BlackKeys09
Summary: After having been set up by Alice one too many times, Bella vows not to fall for Alice's newest choice. But what happens when she's in a situation where it feels like everyone is pushing the relationship? AU All Human ExB, AxJ, RxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended**

**AN: Hi guys! So my friend and me decided we should try to write a twilight story. This is our first time writing fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Jasper POV**

_Ring Ring_

"Hey man"

"What's up Jazz?"

"I have to meet the new guy today, apparently I'm supposed to be his 'mentor'"

"Good luck with that, at least you don't have to take pictures of phoney girls all day. It may sound good but they don't have brains! One of them asked me if I knew how to dry off ice because she didn't want her drink to get wet!"

_Knock Knock_

"Oh wow, sorry to hear that Ed, I have to go anyways. The new kid is here"

"Alright, See ya around"

"Come in," come in and go right back out. I really don't want to have to deal with you.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen" he reached out to shake my hand, hmm, firm grip. Maybe he wont be SO bad.

"Jasper Hale, nice to meet you"

**Emmett's POV**

Hmm, he doesn't look so bad. Not some uptight jerk that doesn't understand a good joke, like the last guy. He might actually teach me something. We might even end up being friends.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Hey Jazz, you watching the game tonight?"

"Not sure, my roommate isn't really one to watch sports, you?"

"Wouldn't miss it! Play offs tonight!" What kind of roommate does he have that doesn't like football! Even Alice gets into the games sometimes. I wonder if she would mind me inviting Jasper over to watch the game. I wouldn't want him to have to miss it just because he has a neurotic roommate. "You wanna come watch it at my place? I'd just have to check with my roommate first"

"Sure that'd be great." I should call Alice and make sure she isn't doing anything girly tonight. That would ruin the game! Hmm, where'd I put my cell phone again? Oh right...Pocket!

"Hello?"

"Hey Al, you mind if Jasper comes to watch the game tonight?"

"New work friend?"

"Yeah and his roommate doesn't like sports"

"Sure, I have an article to write for the magazine tonight anyways"

"Alright, I'll drop by the pizza place on my way home"

"Bye Em"

"See ya later Al" Yuss! Pizza AND football...tonight is a good night. Before I knew it I broke out into my favourite happy dance and song.

"Ice Ice BABY! Dun du na na dun na dun dun" **(AN/ Sorry we tried our best)**

"Um Emmett?" Oh shit! Did I just do that in public? Just play it cool Emmett.

"Yes Jasper? You want some ice in your drink…baby?" Oh nice cover dumbass…now he thinks you're a moron! To my relief he just laughed it off.

"So what time should I be at your place tonight?" What time did the game start again? Seven!

"6:30?" Yeah, that sounds right, I'll have time to get the pizza that way too! Pizza…yummm. I had to stop myself from drooling right then and there.

"Sure, I'll see you then. I have to finish reading that book before Monday and I'm only on the third chapter" We finished work and I headed out to get the pizza. Extra large with everything on it for me, and a small cheese for Alice. I swear that girl doesn't eat enough. She's so small!

**Jasper's POV**

I called Edward to let him know I was going to Emmett's place. Turned out Emmett was actually really cool. A complete moron sometimes, but pretty cool. Not to mention entertaining, that happy dance was something else. When I got there, I was greeted by pizza, chicken wings, beer and chips. We went into a room with big leather couches and a big screen TV. I was expecting a big playboy bunny poster but instead saw an exquisite abstract painting. A style I wouldn't have thought Emmett capable of picking out.

Emmett and I grabbed some pizza, sat on the couch and got ready for the game. Emmett was dressed in a Chicago Bears jersey and had a giant foam finger which he was currently waving around frantically in the air. We were about halfway through the first quarter when I noticed a door open from the corner of my eye. I figured it was just Emmett's roommate, Al, so I didn't turn to see.

**Alice's POV**

I heard Emmett screaming at the TV so I went outside to get my pizza, check the score and get him to shut up. As I approached the table, I noticed that the Chicago Bears were winning. I grabbed my pizza and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett will you please shut-" I stopped, mid word when I noticed the most GORGEOUS guy I had **ever** seen sitting on my couch. It was hard to breathe not to mention form a coherent sentence, so I just stood there, like an idiot, gawking at this unknown man. He seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

When I finally recovered my breath I looked down at what I was wearing which was, to my immense horror, a pair of flannel short shorts and one of my old college sweatshirts. Why did I have to be wearing this! And WHY didn't Emmett warn me about his hot friend!

"What's wrong with you Al?" Emmett asked. What an idiot! Did he not see how attractive his friend was!

**Jasper's POV**

I…how…she…when…Al…pretty…wow. Emmett is one lucky guy. His girlfriend was absolutely stunning. She took my breath away. As corny as that sounds, I literally couldn't breathe when I first saw her. Unfortunately she's taken.

Emmett then abruptly grabbed her around her waist and slammed her down on the couch.

"This tiny, little thing is my roommate Alice!" Al, as in Alice? Emmett couldn't have shared this one vital piece of information? Wait…did he say roommate? So…not girlfriend? I couldn't know for sure.

**Alice's POV**

"Yeah and this giant freak is my best friend! We've known each other since we were little" I had to show him I was single somehow. What did Emmett say his name was again? Ja…James? No. Jason? Not right either.

"And you are?" I'm surprised I managed even a simple sentence like that with a steady voice; I was still having trouble breathing with this guy around.

"Jasper, nice to meet you" Jasper! That was it; I knew it wasn't a normal name. Hmm, Jasper, like Casper! I'll remember that, this guy was as white as a ghost!

"Mind if I watch the game?" He nodded and I sat down in between Jasper and Emmett. The rest of the game passed without too much conversation, but I was happy to be watching the game next to this amazing creature.

"Well I have to go finish my article" have to go call Rose and Bella actually; I can't wait to tell them about this guy! "Hope to see you again Jasper"

"Bye Alice" he said while grinning sheepishly. Hopefully him and Emmett will hang out here more often. Oh wow, I could get used to having him around.

I smiled back and then went to my room, grabbed the phone and sat on my bed. I dialled, the familiar number and waited anxiously for one of them to answer. Aside from Emmett, Rosalie and Bella were my best friends. It was during times like these that I was glad to have two girl friends. I can't imagine having to talk to Emmett about this sort of thing.

I had met Rose and Bella in college but they have been friends since they were little, and now shared an apartment.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Is Rose there too? I have something I need to tell you two" I proceeded to tell them all about Jasper. Bella seemed happy to hear I had found someone I was interested in and Rose immediately asked when I was going to see him again. We then talked for a few more hours about ways I could conveniently see him again. Many involved me going to see Emmett and accidentally bumping into Jasper at the same time.

_**Two Weeks Later**_

After two weeks of visiting "Emmett" at his office, and having Jasper over to watch sports, we found that we got along great and started going out. I had met Jaspers roommate, Edward, and it turns out he was one of the photographers for the magazine I work for. I had seen him around a few times but I had never actually met him. He seemed like a really nice guy. I know I've tried before in the past to set Bella up with guys and it's never really worked out, but this one might actually work! To set this plan in motion, I decided to set up a party at my apartment so that Jasper could meet my friends. And Bella could meet his friend! Bella and Rose had agreed, not knowing that Jasper's friend would be coming as well.

It was planned for this Friday night and I couldn't wait! I was literally bouncing around the apartment all week. Emmett must have figured out that something was up, but so far he hasn't mentioned anything. He can't know about my plan. He's not the best secret keeper and would no doubt accidentally tell Bella.

**_Friday Night_**

**Bella's POV**

"Remind me again why we always need to be late?" Rosalie had this insane rule that you were always supposed to be at least 15 minutes late or else you seemed desperate, even if you were simply going to meet your friend's new boyfriend. We had finished getting ready about 5 minutes ago and now we were sitting on the couch watching TV so that we wouldn't be on time. I will never understand this girl. I love her to death, but she's completely insane sometimes.

"For the millionth time Bella, we don't want to seem desperate!"

"We're going to Alice's house! She's seen us without makeup on. Why is this such a big deal?"

"We're meeting her boyfriend! What if he brings one of his friends along? We have to look good!"

"You don't think Alice would try to set me up again, do you? I hate it when she does that! She always chooses the worst guys!"

"Oh come on! That Jacob guy wasn't SO bad." I shuddered and then glared.

"Are you kidding me? Jacob, the Nose Picker?!" She burst into hysteric laughter at the memory.

"If there is a guy there, I swear I wont even consider him. Alice has tried to set me up one too many times"

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and Edward has arrived so now we were just waiting for Bella and Rosalie. Damn their rule saying that you always have to be "fashionably late". Even though that's what they call it, I know they're always late because they take forever to get ready, even for a night at their best friends house. They don't even know Edward is going to be there! Why are they taking this long to look good? Rosalie would look gorgeous even on her worst day and Bella is just naturally beautiful, even if she doesn't think so.

_**Ding Dong**_

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to this stupid party. Sure I wanted to get to know Jasper's new girlfriend, but did it really need to be this formal? I meet enough brainless girls at work, these two, will no doubt, be the same. I didn't even bother looking when the doorbell rang. These were obviously the types that think it's cool to be "fashionably late". Instead of meeting them at the door, I went to get myself another drink. This was going to be a long night.

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to this stupid party. Knowing Alice there definitely **will **be a guy there. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. It's so typical of Alice. Every chance she gets she introduces me to guys. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own men, even if Alice doesn't think so.

Rose and I walked down the hallway and arrived in front of Alice and Emmett's door. Slowly, dreading ever having agreed to this party, I rang the doorbell. Alice, as perky and beautiful as ever, opened the door before I could even take a breath. She welcomed us in with a grin and introduced us to her boyfriend who was every bit as attractive as she said. Just then, someone walked around the corner.

"Jasper, you want a beer?" an angelic voice said. My breath caught and I couldn't help but stare at this God-like man. He stopped when he noticed me standing there and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Edward. It's wonderful to have met you" There was no way I could respond with words just yet so I smiled, shook his hand and managed to get out a quick "Bella" before turning and glaring at Alice.

**AN: Hope you liked it so far!! Review and make our MONTH pleaseee! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended

**AN: Helloo. We are SO happy that there seem to be some people reading it! Please, please, please review. We really love hearing from people, it honestly made us giddy for an entire day when we got the first (and only) review. Enjoy!**

Rosalie's POV

We walked into the apartment after having been greeted by a very excited Alice. I recognised Emmett from being at the apartment before. I noticed a tall, and very handsome, blonde standing beside Alice who I assumed was Jasper. Just then, another man walked around the corner.

"Jasper, you want a beer?" Oh wow this guy was hot, bronze hair, stunning green eyes. But I also noticed how Bella seemed to have her eyes locked with his until he broke the silence.

"Hello, my name is Edward. It's wonderful to have met you" I wasn't sure if Bella was going to be able to answer him! She didn't look like she was breathing. But eventually she got out a quick, "Bella" and then turned to glare at Alice. He reached out to shake her hand and she timidly returned the gesture. After a very brief shake, Bella tore her hand away and turned to me looking very shocked. Hmm…I'll have to ask her about that later.

We all went to the living room and sat down. I was in between Bella and Emmett and I was suddenly very aware of him sitting right beside me. I had always thought he was good looking, but up until now I hadn't ever thought of him as anything other then Alice's roommate. What was this? He was only ever supposed to be Alice's roommate.

I looked over at him and our eyes met. Then he got this weird grin on his face.

Emmett's POV

I had always thought Rosalie was hot…but has she always been **this** hot? There was something different tonight, and I couldn't figure out what, but I was having trouble keeping my hands to myself sitting next to her.

I looked over at her and our eyes met. So she had been looking at me too eh? Interesting…I bet she thinks I'm hot. Mwahaha. I realized that I probably had a really weird smile on my face because of my evil laughing, so I quickly regained my composure. Play cool Emmett.

Bella's POV

We had gone to sit in the living room and I was sitting next to Rosalie, which would've been fine if she was completely ignoring me and keeps looking at Emmett…Hmm…I'll have to ask her about that later. But for now, I was completely preoccupied with the fact that Edward, who happened to be sitting right across from me, kept looking at me. And I'm having a really hard time trying not to look back. Who knows what could happen. All I know is that I can't have anything to do with someone Alice is trying to set me up with.

Alice's POV

Ouuuu! Edward's staring at Bella! I knew this would work out! If only Bella would stare back! They'd be **such **a cute couple! And Rosalie and Emmett! They keep looking at each other too! Stupid Emmett, and his stupid smile. I can just imagine what he's thinking about, it probably involves, Rosalie, a bikini and a lot of evil laughter.

Supper! I should probably make sure everyone likes Chinese food. I know Bella, Rosalie and Emmett do, but I'm not sure about the other two. I already ordered it in any case, but I should probably make sure.

"I ordered Chinese food for supper, that okay?" Everyone nodded or gave a brief answer. What is with this crowd? Have they never heard of small talk? We're all just sitting around like a bunch strangers. We all basically know each other. Ugh. I guess I'll have to start it myself.

"So Emmett how was your day?" That's the best I could come up with, I may be absolutely amazing, but I've never been the best with small talk.

"It was fine. Didn't do much, me and Jasper read over this one book about giant clocks, taking over in New Zealand. It was pretty pointless."

"I kinda liked it! It was original and I liked the writing style"

"Dude, are you kidding me? It was about giant clocks! It wasn't entertaining."

"Well it was at least better then that book about raining fruit."

"No way! That book was hilarious! All the fruit talked!" Just then the doorbell rang so I hopped up to get the food. I could hear them continue their debate in the background. I can't wait for dinner; I took the liberty of making a seating arrangement. This way everyone sits where I want them to sit!

Bella's POV

Alice went to get the food so we all headed over to the table. To my horror, there were names in front of each plate. Of course I was next to Edward, at least I was beside Rosalie too though. That Alice. What am I going to do with her? We all sat down in our assigned seats and waited for Alice to bring the food. Everyone seemed happy with the seating arrangement except for me.

Alice brought over the food and we started to eat, everyone entering their own conversations. Alice and Jasper immediately started talking in hushed tones with their hands on top of each other's on the top of the table. I turned to talk to Rosalie but she was already talking to Emmett, so instead of turning to talk to Edward, I reached to get the fried rice. Of course Edward had to be reaching for the rice at the same time. Our hands brushed and I felt another jolt go through me at the touch. I had made a face at Rosalie about it before but we hadn't had a chance to talk about it yet.

I quickly reached for the dumplings instead without looking up at him, even though I felt his eyes on me.

Edward's POV

We were sitting at the table and I was conveniently sitting next to the very beautiful girl I had just met. I reached for the fried rice and I felt my hand brush against someone else's. I looked up in time to see Bella pull her hand away and reach for the dumplings instead.

It was so weird! Every time our hands touched it felt like my hand was on fire. Normally this would be a bad thing, but this was good in every way possible. I definitely want to get to know this girl. If only I knew what to say to her. Everyone else was involved in their own conversations so I knew I had to say something, but what?

"So Bella, where do you work?" that's a safe question, not too awkward, but not too personal.

"Ummm, I write for a local newspaper with Rosalie. You?" She's actually answering! For a second there I was afraid she hated me.

"I'm a photographer for the same magazine that Alice works at"

"Oh cool, that must be fun. So how'd you meet Jasper?" She's actually asking me a question? Total surprise there, I figured she'd just end the conversation as possible.

"Family friend, my mom was his mom's best friend so he was over a lot when we were young. How'd you meet Alice and Rosalie?"

"Rosalie has been my best friend since elementary school and Alice, I met at college. We were taking most of the same writing courses."

We kept the conversation casual as we finished dinner. Turns out she and Rosalie lived together and they even worked at the same newspaper, Bella writing more controversial pieces and Rosalie wrote for the arts section of the newspaper. I hadn't given them enough credit. They both seemed really smart, not the brainless bimbos I was expecting.

Rosalie's POV

After supper, we thanked Alice and headed home. I had some serious thinking to do and I needed to ask Bella about that look. We were both silent in the car, both thinking I suppose. I knew that's what I was doing.

Emmett was actually a really interesting guy. I always remembered him as the big goofy guy Alice lived with, because we had never actually talked. But now I knew he was actually really smart, he's a book editor. Not the kind of job I would've imagined for a guy like him. He was really funny too. I'm pretty sure I spent at least half the evening laughing at stuff he'd said, and it wasn't just to flatter him, I was really enjoying myself.

When we got home it was another matter entirely, as soon as the door shut I turned to her and asked her about that look. The look was because she felt a jolt go through her when her and Edward shook hands, and apparently it happened again when they both reached for the fried rice. Sounds like she likes him! Of course she won't admit it, she's much too stubborn to actually admit to herself that she likes someone Alice set her up with.

Then we talked about Emmett and I. That's definitely a new development. I might actually like this guy. How weird is that? I mean really, me and Emmett? I would've never thought that was possible.

We talked for a few more hours about dinner and fell asleep on the couch.

Jasper's POV

"So what do you think of Alice?" I knew he would want to talk about Bella eventually so I figured I'd start off slow and give him the opportunity.

"She seems nice, a little too upbeat for my taste but you two seem good together."

"Yeah she gets really excited over things. Like tonight for example, you have no idea. She was actually bouncing every time we talked about it. You have fun?"

"Yeah, her friends seem nice" Aha! I knew it!

"You seemed to enjoy talking to Bella" this guy is too easy to read sometimes.

"Yeah she's pretty cool. You know she's a writer?"

"Oh really? Do you like her?" this would be so much easier if **he **brought these things up instead of letting me gradually get to the point.

"I'm not sure man, she's really nice, and smart, and pretty and my hand felt on fire when we touched but I don't think she likes me that much"

"Oh come on, did you not **see** the way she looked at you when she first saw you? I thought her jaw was going to break!"

"It could've just been that she wasn't expecting me to be there"

"Definitely not dude, she totally likes you"

"Ugh, I'm like totally starting to sound like a girl." He joked. His impression of a girl was strangely accurate…

"Hah, well you know, I'm like totally here for you if you like want to talk" we both chuckled and then headed off to bed.

Emmett's POV

When everyone left, we cleaned clean up and then decided to watch a movie. Being the idiot that I am I let Alice choose the movie and we ended up watching some chick flick called _P.S. I love you_. We were about ten minutes in when I decided I needed to talk instead of pay attention to this snooze fest.

"So did you have fun tonight?"

"Ouu! Yes! It was so fun! You and Rosalie seemed to be hitting it off." Damn Alice Brandon and her observational skills. How does she always seem to know everything?

"Yeah I guess. She's pretty cool."

"She's pretty eh?" ugh…she always knows the right questions to ask.

"Very" good idea Emmett…keep it vague, maybe she'll get tired of asking questions.

"So what'd you guys talk about?" nope, not working.

"Stuff" might at well keep trying.

"She seemed to think you were funny"

"What can I say? I'm a funny guy," ouuh. This is an even better idea! Be cool Emmett.

"Well she seemed to think so. You seemed to be having fun too" Oh no. She knows.

"Yeah, it was a fun party Alice." Compliment her…nice thinking Emmett! Maybe she'll get sidetracked!

"Well thank you! But don't try to distract me" damn it! How does she always know everything!

"Distract you from what Al, there's nothing really more to say." Oh being rude is a good idea dumbass. Now she's going to think you didn't actually have fun.

"Well I was trying to get you to open up about stuff but if you don't want to talk that's fine!" Oh great job Emmett, now you made her snap at you. You'd think after all this time I would know how to talk to Alice, but no. I still get her mad at me. Ugh. I'd better fix this.

"That's not what I meant Al. I had fun and I do want to talk about it, I'm just not sure about stuff okay?"

"Not sure about Rosalie? Because I'm pretty sure she liked you too Em"

"She did?! I figured she was just being friendly." Did she really like me? Because I **really **liked her.

"Well she seemed to be flirting a lot"

"Really? You'd think I would have noticed" lighten the situation a little bit. This is starting to make my head hurt.

"Well you were both flirting pretty heavily Em. It wasn't just one sided." I didn't answer her, just thought about what she had said.

"You really like her don't you Em"

"You know, I think I do." With that we both sat back and finished the movie. I spent most of it thinking about what Alice had said and I was pretty sure Alice wasn't paying that much attention either, but I'm not sure what she was thinking about. Probably Jasper. Ugh, those two are too cute together sometimes. I hope me and Rosalie wont be like that. Wait…what did I just say? Since when are me and Rosalie going to be together? Oh god Emmett. You've got it bad.

**AN: So there's chapter two! We hope to be updating at a fairly steady pace but because we're writing it together it takes slightly longer then most updates. Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended

**AN/**** Hey guys! We'd like to ask you once again to review if you read it. Even if its just a quick message to let us know if you like it or not. Hopefully everyone reading it likes it! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy.**

Bella's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the blinding light that was currently coming in through the window. Ugh. Since when is Chicago this bright in the morning? Oh right. Since I fell asleep on the living room couch…which happens to be right in front of a gigantic window, which is amazing for when you want to enjoy the view, but not so great when the sun is pretty much directly in front of it. Which I'm pretty sure is what woke me up at…6:30 in the morning. A few extra hours of sleep would've been nice, but so would've sleeping in my own bed. Oh well, I'm up now. Might as well go get some coffee.

After getting some coffee, I sat down on the big comfy chair we have in the living room and started re-reading one of my favourite books. I had only gotten through a few pages when I heard Rose start to wake up.

She stretched, rubbed her eyes, re-adjusted herself and then finally opened her eyes and toke in her surroundings. I got up and got her a cup of coffee. She'll probably be in a better mood if she gets caffeine in her early.

"How late did we stay up 'til?" she asked, still groggy from loss of sleep.

"I think I fell asleep at around 2:30, but I'm not sure how much longer you were up for after that."

"Only 4 hours then? **Definitely **not enough sleep. I'm going to have bags under my eyes!" Leave it to Rosalie to be worried about her looks 5 minutes after she wakes up. Of course she would look gorgeous even with bags under her eyes.

"Oh you'll look fine. Me on the other hand, I'll look like the living dead."

Ring Ring

"Hello?"

"_Bella? I need you to be at the train station in half an hour. You've got a story to cover."_

"I'll be there. Bye Boss."

"Leaving so soon Bells?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah I've got a story. I'll be back later. Bye Rose." I quickly got dressed, grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

Rosalie's POV

I was actually glad Bella had to leave so early, me and Alice had some serious talking to do. She was an early riser so I knew she'd be up even though it was only 6:45. I called and invited her over. When I told her what I wanted to talk to her about she got here in record time.

"We have **got **to get Edward and Bella together."

"Glad to have you on board Sergeant Alice."

Soon enough we had come up with 'Operation Bedward'. The plan was pretty straightforward; get them alone together in as many different situations as possible.

Half an hour later we got a call from Bella asking if we wanted to go shopping since she was done with her story and had nothing to do for the rest of the day. Being the girls that we are, we quickly agreed and headed out to meet Bella.

We had each bought an outfit and were now sitting in the food court for lunch.

"So Bella," Oh this can't go well. There is definitely going to be some interrogation going on.

"So Alice," Bella replied.

"You seemed to be having fun with Edward at supper yesterday."

"I had no choice! You two abandoned me and made me sit with Edward!"

"Well I wanted to sit with Jasper and I wanted you to make a new friend!"

"Oh sure I'm sure that's exactly what you had in mind," oh no. They need to stop, Bella's glaring…she's pissed. Alice Stop!!

"Just because I've tried to set you up in the past doesn't mean that's what this was! Did you ever think that maybe Jasper wanted to have an extra friend along?"

"Can you honestly tell me it was **his **idea to invite Edward along?"

"Well no, but that doesn't mean I was trying to set you up with him!"

"Weren't you?"

"Well, that honestly wasn't the plan, but you two would just look so cute together!"

"That doesn't mean we **should **be together."

"You won't even think about it? He obviously likes you"

"He does not"

"Then explain the way he was looking at you"

"He wasn't looking at me any differently then he would look at you!"

"He was too. I don't think Jasper would appreciate him looking at me like that."

"Oh give it up Alice."

"Fine." I realized I hadn't said anything throughout their entire fight so I figured I needed to break the tension and bring us back to normal.

"So Emmett looked pretty hot last night," I figured Bella would enjoy having the attention off of her and I didn't mind it. She seemed grateful for the subject change.

"Oh ew Rose, that's my best friend you're talking about."

"Well what can I say? He was looking mighty fine in those jeans," we continued, keeping out conversations light for the rest of the day until the mall was closing and we had to go home.

Emmett's POV

"Jazz, was I the only one who noticed the sex-eyes Edward was sending Bella last night?"

"Definitely not. I think **everyone** noticed that, except maybe Bella."

"I don't know how she couldn't. He wasn't exactly being discrete, but I saw her doing some ogling of her own too."

"When he first walked in I thought Bella's eyes were going to fall out her head!"

"She looked like she wanted to rip his balls off afterwards! She was **not** pleased with the seating arrangement Al gave us."

"They seemed to be talking fine during dinner though.

"Thankfully. It would've ruined the rest of the dinner for Al if they hadn't been getting along."

"I have a feeling the 6 of us will be spending a lot of time together, we should do something to make Bella see what a good guy Edward actually is. I know Alice thinks they would be a good couple."

"Jazz! We should be matchmakers! That'd be awesome!"

"How would we do that though Em?" I could feel a plan formulating in my mind. This shouldn't be too hard.

"All we need to do is get Edward in situations where he looks good, and then somehow get Bella there without either of them knowing they'll be there!"

"You lost me."

"Edward look good. Bella be there. Edward no know Bella be there. Bella no know Edward be there." I found the need to dumb it down for Jasper. Isn't this guy supposed to be smart?

"I like the way you think McCarty."

"You don't think too shabbily yourself Whitlock." I decided my happy dance was in order.

"Ice Ice BABY! Dun du na na dun na dun dun" this time Jasper joined in. I'm sure we looked like complete idiots standing there in Jasper's office dancing to a _Vanilla Ice _song. But so what? We had just formulated a master plan!

"Dude! We need a name for it!"

"Sure we do"

"An amazing name, that no one will know what it means!" Ouu this could be good!

"You mean like in code?"

"Yes that's it!" Good old Jasper. See? I knew he was supposed to be smart.

"Okay, you have any ideas?"

"Operation: Emmett is the most manly, entertaining, talented, tank who is also a studly stud muffin!"

"Yeah sure Emmett...and for short we'll call it Operation: EMMETT who is also a studly stud muffin?"

"Dude! It abbreviated into my name?!"

"Yeah, did you do that on purpose?"

"Hell no! That's awesome!"

Edwards POV

Despite the fact that I hadn't done anything today, it had been pretty good. I think a relaxing, stress-free day had been what I needed. Since yesterday Bella has been all I can think about. I'm with her for 3 hours and all of a sudden I can't get her out of my mind? Dude, not normal. So I had tried to distract myself all day with writing a new song on the piano. It ended up sounding like a lullaby, and so I named it "Bella's Lullaby". Turns out songs weren't the right distraction, more of an inspiration.

When Jasper walked in, I was still at the piano, finishing up the song. Seeing the title of the song, he gave me a knowing look and started smirking. Something is up, Jazz never smirks.

"What's that smirk for?…" probably best to ask straight up or I wont ever get an answer.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said cheerily…too cheerily.

"Right…"

"Op! Would you look at that! It's time for bed!"

"Um, Jazz. Since when do you go to bed at 6:30?"

"Long day. Night Eddie!" Well that was weird…he's definitely hiding something. I'll have to ask him about it later. This probably has something to do with Emmett. Jasper wouldn't be acting like this if he wasn't hiding something, and who better to hide something with then Emmett! I bet he can't keep a secret, maybe I should call him.

After a few rings I heard a female voice answer, definitely not Emmett.

"_Jazzy-kins?"_

"Aly-kins?!" why not have some fun with this.

"_Oh, its you. What do you want Edward?"_

"I was wondering if I could talk to Emmett."

"_Sure, just a sec…__**EMMETTTTTTT!! PHONE'S FOR YOU!**__" _

"_**Coming Al!!**__"_

I would **not **want to be their neighbour. I held the receiver away from my ear until I heard Emmett's booming voice speaking at a somewhat normal level into the phone.

"_Edward?"_

"Hi Emmett. I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with Jasper?"

"_Wh-What do you mean what's wrong with Jasper?"_

"He's acting strange."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about. I did nothing. I gotta go be a studly stud muffin! DAMNIT! I have to go. Night Eddie!"

And the line went dead. Well Emmett is **definitely **in on it. Wait…did he say studly stud muffin? What the hell? Oh well. It's Emmett, no point worrying about it for now. I might as well finish my song on the piano.

Jasper's POV

After that somewhat awkward encounter with Edward, I ran into my room and was about to call Emmett to tell him what happened when I heard Alice's voice speaking on the phone. Edward must have been trying to call Emmett. I decided to listen in.

"_Jazzy-kins?" _I was about to answer back to her when I heard Edward answer for me, remembering I was listening in on their conversation I kept myself quiet.

"Aly-kins?" damnit! What is Edward doing?!

"_Oh, its you. What do you want Edward?" _I'm really glad that she knew that it was Edward and not me.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Emmett."

"_Sure, just a sec…__**EMMETTTTTTT!! PHONE'S FOR YOU!**__" _That's my girl. I had gotten used to her screaming into the phone but I guess Edward wasn't because I heard him gasp.

"_**Coming Al!!**__"_

"_Edward?"_

"Hi Emmett. I was wondering if you knew what's wrong with Jasper?" Damnit! Emmett's gonna give it away!

"_Wh-What do you mean what's wrong with Jasper?" _Oh sure, that's convincing.

"He's acting strange."

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about. I did nothing. I gotta go be a studly stud muffin! DAMNIT! I have to go. Night Eddie!" Studly stud muffin?! I tried my hardest to keep in the laugh that was threatening to spill out at any moment. I could just imagine Edward's face. Well, at least he didn't give anything major away. Just the fact that he's in on it, but I have a feeling Edward already knew that.

After hearing Alice's disappointed voice while on the phone with Edward I decided to call her and have a quick chat.

"_What do you want Edward?" _Of course now she thinks it's Edward.

"Aly-kins?"

"_JAZZY!!" _That's more like it. I could hear Emmett laughing in the background and Alice telling him to shut-up.

"How's it going baby?"

"_Great now that I'm talking to you! I missed you Jazz-cakes!"_

"I missed you too Aly-pie"

"_What did you do today hunnybuns!"_

"I had to work."

"_That's no fun! I went to the mall and I bought a __**really **__cute new outfit!"_

"You'll have to show it to me soon then sweetie."

"Fashion show! We can get Bella and Rosalie to model for Edward and Emmett too! How does tomorrow sound?"

"Sounds great Aly-poo" Hahaaa. Operation: EMMETT who is also a studly stud muffin is underway.

Alice's POV

Hahaa. Operation: Bedward is underway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended

**AN/ ****Chapter 4! We definitely will be trying to update as much as possible, but we both have vacations at different times during the summer so it's hard to get together to write the chapters. We will try to make up for lack of updates in august by updating as much as we can now though!**

**Oh, and in response to **_**x0x0 Bubbly Blonde 17 x0x0 **_**when we say "Ouu" it's kinda like a girly excited scream. And we know Emmett is the one who said it in the last chapter, but it just fit. **

**Thanks for your reviews! We love hearing from you!**

Emmett's POV

The next morning I heard a soft knock at my door.

"Go away, Emmett's dead right now."

"Dude, let me in. I have to talk to you"

"Fine, door's open." Jasper opened the door and closed it quickly behind him before turning to me.

"It's about Operation: EMMETT who is also a studly stud muffin." That woke me up.

"What's up?"

"I think Alice is planning things on her own too. She wants to have a fashion show where the girls show us the outfits they bought at the mall yesterday!"

"Dude! That's awesome! This plan of ours is genius!" We're not even doing anything and it's working!

"Sure it is. But anyways, she wants to have it tonight."

"Sure, wait, where's Al? Can she hear us?" Damnit! I bet that little pixie is listening in on us!

"Relax dude, she went to Bella's house, probably to convince her and Rose to participate in the show." Oh good.

"Sweet! So where is this fashion show going to be?"

"Here I think."

"Oh god. Has Al already cleaned? Or am I gonna have to do it?"

"Well she hasn't yet but I doubt she's expecting **you **to clean the house. This was her idea"

"So? Its Al. She'll want me to clean."

"Then pretend you don't know about the show"

"Good thinking.

Alice's POV

I let myself into Bella and Rose' apartment to tell them the good news. Of course they were both still sleeping, so I decided a direct approach while they're still groggy would be a good idea.

I quietly opened Bella's door, flipped on the light and started jumping on her bed.

"Bella wake up! We have to get ready for the fashion show!" When I was certain she was completely awake, I dashed out and did the same to Rose. Then I sat patiently on a big comfy chair in the living room.

Less then a minute later, they both came rushing into the room.

"Alice, what do you mean fashion show" came Rose's somewhat hesitant response.

"Fashion show?! Fashion show! Are you kidding me! What have you gotten us into?!" was Bella's much more frantic reaction.

"Ladies, relax. It's simply a small get together for us to show off the new outfits we bought yesterday!"

"A small get together with WHO!?" Bella practically screamed into my ear. I could see Rosalie put the pieces together in her head as she turned to me a smirked.

"Oh you know, just Emmett and Jasper," Bella sighed in relief, "And Edward," I added in a small, barely audible voice.

"WHAT!" she obviously heard that.

"Alice! Did I not tell you I didn't want you to set me up with him?"

"Oh please, this isn't because of that, if Jasper and Emmett are coming why not Edward too?"

"I could think of a few reasons"

"Just relax Bella, I'm sure Alice didn't mean it that way. Come on! This will be fun!" I sent Rosalie a smile of thanks for her subtle help.

"Fine, but I wont enjoy this."

"Yay! This is going to be **so **much fun! Who wants to go shopping! We need more outfits!"

Edwards's POV

When I got home from my daily workout at the gym, I saw there was a message on my answering machine.

"_Hey man it's Emmett, I'm just calling to say we're having a little __**cough**__ get together tonight at my place. Dude, what time was it supposed to be at?"_ I heard Jasper's voice in the background…strange. They are **definitely **planning something.

"_Right okay, be here at around 7 and don't be insanely casual either by the way. How am I doing man?" _I had to laugh at Emmett's terrible attempts at being casual…obviously Jasper didn't think this was humorous because his reply didn't sound too happy.

"Shut up man! He's gonna figure out that she'll be there too! Then what if he doesn't come!"

" _Oh don't worry about it, if he knows she's gonna be there he'll Definitely come!"_

"_I dunno man, we'll have to see…Damnit! Emmett are you still on the phone!"_

"_SHIT! Alright well, sorry you had to hear that Edward…my place at 7...Bye!"_

Bella's going to be there? Would that be such a bad thing? I do want to get to know her better, I guess I'll go. I wonder if she knows that I'll be there, does she want me to be there? I guess I'll find that out tonight.

That message was very…Emmett-is-up-to-something-like. But what is he up to? It's obvious that Jasper's in on it and that it involves Bella and me. Could they be trying to get us together? Apparently I'm not the only one who thinks I need help, which is slightly pathetic but I really like this girl so maybe help is a good thing.

I'm not sure what they have planned but I guess it couldn't hurt to see what they can do to help. I could always get them to stop if it goes too far later on. For now I might as well see what they're up to.

Two and a half hours later I was on my way to Emmett's apartment wearing a dark red button up shirt and dark wash jeans. I was way too nervous for my liking but I knocked on the door anyways and let Emmett and Jasper lead me to the living room, which had been completely transformed. Instead of the leather couch there was a long runway draped in a black fabric of some sort and where the table normally was there were three chairs. They sat me in the middle chair and the lights started to dim.

"Dude what the hell is going on?"

"Just relax and enjoy the show Eddie, I know I will" He winked at me then stood up and grabbed a microphone from a stand I hadn't noticed before.

"Welcome gentlemen, to the first annual fashion show, brought to you by Bella Swan, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. First off we have Alice Brandon sporting a very…nice…white…shirt! And um, look at those shoes! Aren't they just spectacular! Thank you very much Alice. Next we have Rosalie Hale looking fi-ine wearing a sexy red dress thing! And some really high heels! Looking nice Rose."

What the hell is Emmett doing? They couldn't have warned me about this? My heart skipped a beat when Bella walked out wearing a silver tube top and a short jean skirt.

"Ouu look! The top is sparkly! Edward, do you like sparkles?" at this comment Bella started blushing and quickly walked off the stage.

"Alright then, next we have Alice wearing a black and white dress that poufs out at the bottom! Very fashionable Al. Now we have Rosalie wearing a pink halter top with a really low neck! And brown booty shorts! Look at those legs!

"I believe its Bella's turn again, and this time she's wearing a green spaghetti strap dress with green heels! Ouu look! It matches Edward's eyes!" Oh God. Emmett is a dead man. That dress was stunning on her, and it hung off of her curves perfectly. I was so caught up in staring at Bella that I didn't notice that she was staring open mouthed at Emmett, not paying to where she was walking, until she reached the edge of the stage. Realizing what was about to happen, I stood up right before she fell off and caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up in shock at me, blushing furiously. I got lost in her gaze until Jasper cleared his throat loudly, bringing me back to reality and the beautiful woman who I still held in my arms.

I gently set her down and watched her rush off to get back to Alice and Rosalie. Sitting back down, Jasper turned to me and smirked. Again with the smirking! What is with the smirking!

Alice came back on stage wearing a purple t-shirt that had sparkles along the neck line and spread out on the rest of the shirt and jeans.

I noticed Jasper staring at her with an awed expression. I have never seen him stare at a girl this way, he must **really** like her.

Next Rosalie came out wearing a flashy gold tank top and a dark skirt that went to a bit above her knees. Emmett was practically drooling as he tried to describe this outfit without going into **too **much description.

I had eyes only for Bella when she walked onto the stage wearing a long sleeved navy blue top and white shorts. The blue looked beautiful against her pale skin and the white shorts showed off her long legs.

The girls went back stage and Emmett sat back down with us to discuss the show.

"So what'd ya think?"

"Dude Rosalie looked HOT!"

"Yeah she looked nice, Alice on the other hand…" I sat there quietly hoping they wouldn't ask my opinion but of course that wouldn't last long.

"So Edward! What did you think of the show?"

"It was nice."

"Bella looked pretty didn't she?"

"Yeah she looked nice." I couldn't think of any other words to describe the way she looked without giving away how 'nice' I thought she actually looked.

"Nice?" a female voice came from behind me. I turned to see Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Is that all? She looked gorgeous" she turned her attention to Jasper and gave him a big grin. "What did you think Jazzy?"

"You looked positively radiant Alice" she smiled softly at him, grabbed his hand, and they walked off together. Jasper sat on a big chair and Alice sat down on his lap with her legs draped over the side of the chair.

Rosalie and Bella came out together; Rosalie winked at Emmett and walked past us to the kitchen. Emmett, being the guy he is, followed her shamelessly leaving me and Bella alone in the living room.

"You looked really pretty out there tonight Bella."

"Thanks, and um, thanks for not letting me fall" she said blushing.

"Anytime." I couldn't admit to her that I liked catching her a lot more then I probably should have.

"I can't believe they made me do that. They know how accident prone I am and they make me go out on a stage in heels."

"You did great" she blushed and looked away. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

"Sure, there's some Pepsi in the fridge"

"I'll be right back" stepping into the kitchen, I was greeted by the sight of Rosalie pinned up against the fridge in a very intense lip lock with Emmett. I cleared my throat to get their attention because they happened to be blocking the way to the Pepsi.

"Oh um, hey Eddie!"

"Yeah…I don't really want to know but I do need to get to the fridge"

"Be my guest" I quickly got the Pepsi and hurried back out to Bella.

"Thanks"

"So it looked like Jasper and Alice aren't the only couple in this group"

"What!?"

"I caught them making out in the kitchen, only slightly awkward seeing as how they were against the fridge"

"Oh god, you could've just forgotten about the Pepsi, I would've understood."

"Yeah well I was bound to see it sooner or later"

"True, I should go tell Alice" she turned around to see Jasper and Alice in a similar position that Rose and Emmett had been in. "Or, maybe later"

"Yeah."

"So Alice tells me you play piano?"

"Yeah I've been playing since I was little"

We kept talking, learning more things about each other, until we had to go home. Spending even that little amount of time with her made me want to see her again even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended Disclaimer: We do not own any of these fantastic characters, no copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:**** Okay so since we haven't had much time to get together and write this summer, we're gonna change it up a bit and take turns writing. I'm not sure if it'll go any faster then it has been…but we're trying people. Keep reading please! **

_**Hey, my name's E.C.OwnsMySoul, and I'm the other author to this story. So yeah, we are trying a different approach and we are trying our best. School is starting soon if it hasn't already started for some people, so that might make things even more difficult. All we ask is for you to be patient and bear with us. And I also hope that the transition between the two of us in the chapter isn't too obvious.**_

**And now...without further ado… Chapter 5.**

Jasper's POV

The fashion show had just ended and I was sitting in a big armchair with Alice on my lap, her legs hanging off the side of the chair.

"So the fashion show was a success," I said to her.

"Yeah! It was great! But I can't believe Bella fell! It was too perfect the way Edward caught her."

"Definitely. He better get used to it if he plans on spending more time with her, which he does, she seems to fall a lot."

"He wants to spend more time with her? Ouu that's perfect! When do you think she'll realize she's falling for him?"

"Soon enough I hope, Edwards getting kind of desperate…but don't tell him I told you that." I added in nervously.

"Oh don't worry Jazzy-kins. I won't say a word," she responded slyly. Oh shit. I shouldn't have said anything.

Alice's POV

I won't say a word to Edward obviously; Rosalie however is a completely different story. We have a LOT of planning to do. It seems our little plan needs to get moving a little quicker, and if Jasper and Emmett smirking at each other when Edward caught Bella is any indication…it seems they have a little planning to do as well…well this should be interesting.

I woke up the next morning to the insanely obnoxious sound of our phone ringing. I swear one of these days I was going to cut the line in two billion pieces. People always woke me up on my days off WAY earlier then I would like to be woken up. I looked at the clock and groaned as I saw it was only 7:30am. Now normally I would've been up hours earlier…but I had stayed up until 1:45am yesterday planning with Rose. We had an amazing plan figured out that would be put into motion four days from now. We just had to get Bella ready for a night of a lifetime.

That girl was going to be shocked right out of that little shell of hers. When I had first met Bella, she had been the shy, blushing girl following behind Rosalie, the bold and confident one. It had been obvious to me that Rose had been trying to get her out of this little shell for quite a while now, but if my observations are correct she's only begun to peer outside of it recently.

Our plan was going to do more then open it for her, it was going to help her step out and show the world the confident, witty Isabella Swan. Not the quiet, book loving girl who was friends with Rose and me.

I knew Rose felt the same way, we have had many conversations about Bella because we had both gotten to know the real Bella, and we knew that if she let her walls down, the world would get to know and love her too. And now, it was only a matter of time before it happened.

Jasper's POV

Emmett and I were going to put the first part of our plan in motion. We were going to get Edward to go rock climbing with us, and get Alice, Rosalie and Bella to come. But Edward won't know that Bella will be there, and Bella won't know that Edward would be there.

We just needed to come up with a way to explain to Alice and Rose to bring Bella to rock climbing without letting them know that we're planning something. It's probably going to be really hard to fool Alice. But for our plan to work, it was sort of essential to have Bella there.

"Hey Emmett, can you think of a way to tell Rose and Alice to bring Bella to rock climbing without letting them know about our plan?" Emmett was sitting on my couch watching TV while Edward was out doing errands.

"What plan?" Emmett asked confused. I slapped my forehead.

"You know…the plan to get Edward and Bella together? Ring any bells?"

"Oh, do you mean Operation: EMMETT who is also a studly stud muffin

"Yes, Emmett. That plan."

"Oh. No, I don't have any ideas." Great, now I have to come up with something on my own.

"Umm, do you think we should call them? Or would that not work so great?"

"Well I guess calling is best because it would be harder face to face." Wow, a sensible answer. I guess Emmett isn't as dumb as he seems.

"Good thinking, I'll call them right now. And you aren't allowed to talk, because of the last phone call we made to Edward didn't work so well."

"Hey, in my defence, I thought I hung up."

"Mhmm." I said while walking across the room to get the phone. I dialled the now familiar number to hear the voice of my sweet angel.

"_Jazzy? Is that you?"_

She was so adorable. "Yes, sweetheart, it's me."

"_Yay! I miss you Jazz." _

"I miss you too Aly-kins." I heard Emmett laugh at us. "Shut up!"

"_What?"_

"Oh shit! Not you Alice, I'm talking about your best friend here."

"_Oh okay, then. So is there a reason you called? Not that I'm complaining."_

"Well actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go rock climbing tonight and bring Rose and Bella."

"_Rock climbing? Why?"_

"Umm...I don't know. It's something different, that we haven't tried."

"_Can't we just go to a restaurant or something?" _Ugh. I knew it would be hard to try and convince her to go. But rock climbing is a bit essential to this part of the plan because Bella is bound to fall, leaving Edward to catch her.

"No, um…I really want to go rock climbing." I didn't sound convincing at all.

"_Are you hiding something?" _Either she's really perceptive, or I'm painfully obvious…

"Uhh, no." I'm a really bad liar, especially with Alice.

"_Fine. Would you mind if I talked to Emmett for a sec?" _Damn. Emmett will give it away, but I can't say no, because then she'll know for sure that I'm hiding something.

"Sure, of course. Let me get him." I put my hand over the phone so Alice wouldn't hear me.

"Emmett!" I hissed. "Alice wants to talk to you but you can't let her know that we're planning something!" I shoved the phone in his hand.

"You rang?" Emmett asked, but I couldn't hear what Alice was saying.

"STOP QUESTIONING ME! We're trying to get Edward and Bella together! And I'm a STUD MUFFIN!" Emmett said in a tortured voice. I slapped my forehead because of Emmett's inability to keep a secret. I retrieved the phone from him.

"Alice?" I asked, unsure if she was still there.

"_All I asked was if he was planning something…"_

"Well you know Emmett. So his reaction wasn't that out of the ordinary."

"_Anyways…you're trying to get Edward and Bella together? That's really sweet Jazzy."_

"Umm…Yeah. So do you think you could get Bella to come rock climbing? But don't tell her that Edward is coming."

"_Of course, Jazzy. I'll see you tonight then?"_

"I'll meet you around 4."

"_Bye! I'll miss you!"_

"I'll miss you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and went and smacked Emmett on the head.

"What did I do?" I heard him ask before I left.

Alice's POV

I was right! Jasper and Emmett are planning something that involves getting Edward and Bella together! I can't wait to tell Rose! I guess we should go along with they guys' plan. I mean, our plan doesn't start for another few days. What could it hurt?

I went to Rose's bedroom to tell her about the guys' plan. Bella was in her own bedroom so she couldn't hear us.

"Awwe! That's so thoughtful of them." Rose said after I told her their plan.

"I know. So now all we have to do is get Bella to come rock climbing, without her knowing that Edward's going to be there. Should we tell her that Jasper and Emmett are going to be there though?"

"No. If she knows that Emmett and Jasper are going to be there, she'll probably think that this is another set up, which it is, but anyways, if she thinks Edward will be there, she won't come." She makes a good point.

"Okay, so let's go tell Bella." We both got up and made our way to Bella's room.

"Bellbells!" I called.

"Yeah?" She answered quietly.

"Rose and I want to go rock climbing tonight. And you're going to come with us." Rose said firmly.

"And why exactly are we going rock climbing?" She asked.

"Oh, well it's the newest fad. Everyone's going rock climbing nowadays." Bella wouldn't know the newest fads so it was easy to trick her.

"Since when do we follow fads?" She asked again. Why must she ask so many questions?

"Since now, so get ready." Rose said while pointing to the bathroom.

"Yes Ma'am." Bella said while saluting us before heading off to the bathroom. That was easier than what I'd thought it be.

Bella's POV

I didn't really want to go rock climbing, but I wanted to spend time with Alice and Rosalie. Alice has been spending a lot of time with Jasper, and Rose has been going out a lot. We haven't had enough girl time lately so I didn't really care what we were doing, even if it was rock climbing.

Edward's POV

Emmett and Jasper were suddenly very eager to go rock climbing, even though they've never shown an interest in the sport. I agreed to go, because it is something that I've wanted to try, but never got around to it.

We drove the short distance to the indoor rock-climbing wall and parked the car. We entered the building and it had a very high ceiling, with lots of different walls to climb. There were a few other people that were scaling the walls. I wasn't really paying attention as I followed Emmett and Jasper to one of the walls. I looked up when they stopped walking to see Alice, Rose, and—

"Bella?" I asked.

Bella's POV

Rosalie and Alice are dead.

**A/N:**** Helloo wonderful readers! Again, sorry for the wait, we hope you stick with the story! So now Alice and Rosalie know about the guy's plan...anyone see that coming? :D hopefully the story isn't too predictable.**

**Review and make our days please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I am SOO sorry for the long wait, but school started and the only time I got a chance to write was during science class while the teacher rambled on…probably not a good idea considering I suck at science, but I really wanted to work to get my part of the chapter finished. As you may have noticed, this is our longest chapter yet! Hopefully that makes up for us taking so long to update? :D **

**And I am also soo sorry for leaving you so long without anything after that little cliffie! E.C.OwnsMySoul ended last chapter, and personally I loved it! **

**Oh! And one last thing, sorry if the characters seem really OOC…especially Edward, whenever I write in his POV he always comes off as a little…slow? I dunno, it's not on purpose…hopefully it's not too annoying! **

**So here's the rock climbing scene! Know that I based it off of a place called "Coyote Rock Climbing" it's the only place I've ever been cuz I'm absolutely terrible at rock climbing…I've only been like three times. I've done my best at describing it, hopefully it sounds realistic. **

_**Hey, it's E.C.OwnsMySoul. I've been to Coyote Rock! I went there for my birthday one year I think…anyways sorry about the late update, but we're trying our best. Just a warning…but I think there may be some…colourful language in this chapter. I don't know if that's different from other stories but just letting y'all know. Anyways, back to the story!**_

**Wow…long authors note much? Sorry! Anyways, enough of my rambling…here's chapter 6! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** We do not own Twilight, sadly.**

Bella's POV

She's going to die. That sneaky little pixie. Yepp. She's dead. D-E-A-D. She's done it again. She obviously knew he was going to be here. 'Latest trend'. Latest trend my ass! How could she do this? Wait...does she know? Oh My God. Did Rose tell her?...Of course she did. Damn it. I can't even trust my best friend. What the hell happened to secrecy? Apparently it doesn't exist to my best friends. My private life is an open book that my friends invite themselves into. Well, are allowing themselves to invite Edward into. Not that I have a problem with Edward...that in itself is the problem. The fact that I don't have a problem with him. God. Is it just me or is my head not making any sense?

I guess I should do something. I'm pretty sure I've been standing here doing nothing for the past few minutes. Jesus. I really have gone insane. I've lost it. I should be in a mental hospital. I actually just stood still glaring at Alice and Rose for the past few minutes while I ranted in my head. Damn it! Now I did it again! Agh! Okay...time to say hello!

"Hi" have to start somewhere. I was vaguely aware of Emmett and Jasper greeting me but I was far too engrossed in Edward's enthusiastic greeting to notice theirs.

Well maybe it was just enthusiastic to me, but he did seem happier to see me then the other guys did.

He grinned, and simply said "Hello Bella" but it was enough to make me lose my train of thought again

In response to his greeting I smiled back and our eyes met. I can admit to myself, and even Rose, how I feel about Edward. Obviously my feelings have progressed further then friendship, but I'm not sure how far they've gone.

But at that moment, I realized exactly how far they had gone. And let me tell you, my feelings are long past friendship. I had already admitted to Rose what I was feeling, which may not have been the best idea, but I needed someone to talk to. Sure Rose may be my best friend, but she can't keep secrets from Alice, who then makes plans, and she schemes, and she plots and she tries to make everything go her way!

Stupid Alice and her stupid plans. I love her, really I do, but she needs to learn how to mind her own business!

Oh my Lord. I'm doing it again. Alright, no more thinking for the rest of tonight. I'm gonna climb some rocks! Why doesn't that sound appealing to me at **all?** Oh well, they're gonna force me into it anyways, might as well try to have fun.

"Let's climb some rocks!" I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Emmett hollered back, smiling at me. I grinned and headed over to get my harness. As it turns out, some extremely attractive men work at this place.

Well, well, well, maybe I can have fun another way too...

Alice's POV

Is there a reason Bella's flirting with that really hot man? Does she seriously not feel anything for Edward? I could've sworn they had a moment before. A really intense moment, it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that those two have a connection, yet they can't get past staring into each others eyes? God. Why won't Edward just grow a pair! It would be so much simpler if he did. But hey, the night is still young. If Bella doesn't royally screw this up by flirting with the staff then Edward might make a move.

Alright, it's time to intervene. I walked over to Bella and the man whose name tag said Oliver.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?"

"Oh! Hey Alice. This is Oliver; he was just helping me get into this harness." He turned and smiled at me.

"Do you need some help too?"

"No that's okay Oliver; I was just coming to see if Bella was ready yet. My boyfriend Jasper can help me out."

"Sounds good, they're over there. Have any of you been rock climbing before?" Wow this kid is overly helpful.

"Emmett has."

"Okay, do you need anyone to explain the rigging and stuff or are you good?" and now it was Bella's turn to intervene apparently. She said we were fine and continued on with their conversation while Oliver took an unusually long time helping her tighten the harness.

I went back and gave Jasper a hug and a kiss before going over to where Oliver had pointed out to find my own harness.

"You need help with that Aly?" Ahh, someone I actually do want to help.

"Yes please Jazzy, I just can't figure out where all these straps go!" I pouted a little before watching with interest as Jasper quickly arranged the straps so they fit snugly.

"Those tight enough?"

"All except this one down here, it just needs to be a little bit tighter," I said, locking eyes with him.

He reached down and excruciatingly slowly, ran his hand down my stomach, over my hip until he found the strap I was referring to. Still staring into my eyes, he slowly tightened the strap and brought his other hand down to rest on my side.

I reached up onto my tip-toes, and he eagerly bent his head down to reach mine.

In one of those perfect movie moments, our lips met and all I could think about was Jasper.

That is until we heard the clearing of a throat and Emmett chuckling loudly.

"Seems like you two started the party without me!" Emmett joked, before pulling Rosalie to his side and giving her a quick kiss as well.

Rosalie's POV

I realized we had been leaving Edward to stand awkwardly on his own while we paired up and Bella flirted with the guy who works here. Why was she doing that again? She had Edward, a guy who was obviously much hotter then the guy who works here, just waiting for her to fall down again so he can catch her! This is obviously a perfect place for that, if Bella would only get her ass over here.

"Bella! Get your ass over here! We're ready to climb those rocks!" I shouted.

"Coming Rose!" she shouted back, waving to that guy and rushing over, only tripping once.

"Who's ready to climb those rocks?" Japer said. Jesus Christ, what is up with us and saying climbing rocks? If it weren't for Bella I would not be subjecting myself to this. Well okay, the idea of Emmett and all of his muscle being ready to catch me if I fall makes the idea of rock climbing a lot more enjoyable too.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's do this shit," I said grumpily. And I'm sure that if at that moment, Emmett hadn't looked at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes my mood for the evening would have been ruined, but that man knows how to handle me better then even Bella does. I don't know what I ever did without him.

At my comment, Bella laughed and then headed over to Edward to get him to help her strapped onto the rope that would keep her on the wall.

After securing her, as instructed by Emmett, Edward kept the rope taut as Bella slowly found her footing higher and higher up the wall. It was all going smoothly until Bella, grinning, looked down to smile at Edward and see how far she'd gotten. She then turned, panicked to look at me.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. The fuck? Why didn't I think of this before? Why didn't she think of it before?

"Shit, Bella's afraid of heights. We have got to get her down. Now!" I shouted, frustrated that no one was doing anything to help her.

"Rose, I'm scared," Bella whimpered from her spot on the wall.

"You're fine sweetie, Edward is gonna come get you." He looked at me, nervous, I'm sure because he had never been rock climbing before, but then his face turned hard, a look of determination planted there instead.

"Emmett, how do I get onto that wall?" He turned to Emmett, who immediately went to help him. In a matter of seconds he was at the bottom of the wall and a minute later he had reached Bella and had an arm around her shoulder while he whispered in her ear.

Emmett then instructed him on the best way to get her down from the wall while she was clutching to Edward. Once they were down, Bella disentangled herself from Edward just long enough to get herself detached from the rope before wrapping and arm around his waist. She turned to me and shot me a shaky smile before heading off to a couch off to the side with Edward, one arm wrapped around her shoulder, the other rubbing her arm reassuringly. They didn't leave their spot on the couch for the rest of the night, Bella on his lap, resting her head on his chest with his arms around her.

After the rest of us had been reassured that she was fine but didn't feel like going rock climbing ever again, we all took our turns climbing the wall a few times before we decided it was time to leave.

We headed back in two cars, Bella and Edward in his Volvo, and the rest of us in my BMW. It seems we might not have to go through with out big plan to get them together after all…

Edward's POV

When we were at the rock climbing place, Bella and I had talked about lots of things, pretty much anything to keep her mind off of what happened…but I figured enough time has passed that I could bring it up. I wouldn't press her to tell me anything, but if she was willing to talk I was more then willing to listen.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" She turned to look at me, curious.

"I'm just worried. You seemed pretty freaked out back there."

"Yeah I was, I'm fine now though," she said, smiling.

"Why were you so scared?" I asked hesitantly. Her smile faltered and was replaced with a look of thoughtfulness for a moment. Eventually she did answer.

"I had a bad experience with heights a while back, and when I saw how high up I was it reminded me of that. It's okay though, I over reacted. Thank you, for helping me, by the way." With that she turned back towards the front of the car. Well, she had given me an answer. At least I got that much.

"Anytime," I replied. She smiled at me once more before turning on the radio. We rode the rest of the way back to mine and Jasper's place without talking, and though I wanted to know more about this 'bad experience' I was content enough in the moment with listening to her sing along to the radio.

Bella's POV

Of course he has to ask once I had finally completely calmed down. Funny thing was, I almost told him. I really almost did, which scared the shit out of me. Why would I want to tell someone I only met a bit ago about what happened? It wasn't one of my best moments, but I felt like I could trust Edward and I felt safe with him, really safe. Maybe Alice didn't do such a bad of a job, setting me up with this one. I could actually see myself with him.

With this realization, I decided that I wouldn't fight it anymore; I wanted Edward. It seems like he wants me too, however insane that may be, but I think it's true, so I'm going to do something about it.

Edward's POV

We made it back to my place before the others, so I got us some drinks and we sat on the couch to watched TV while we waited. We were seated close enough that our arms were touching before she shifted and her hand ended up on my leg. She slowly started moving it up and down. I looked over, to see her smiling softly. Could she…does she want me like I want her?

Well we're about to find out.

I brought my hand down to hers, hoping she would figure out what I was doing. She did. She flipped her hand over and we intertwined out fingers.

I looked over again and this time there was a full smile on her face as I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand.

At that moment, the door opened and we heard Emmett's boisterous laugh coming through the door. Bella withdrew her hand and turned my face towards hers. She placed one finger on her lips, telling me to keep quiet, and then moved over so we weren't sitting so close.

Alice walked in and looked expectantly at us. A frown crossed her face when she saw how far apart we were sitting and I chuckled in my head, suddenly realizing why Bella wanted me to keep quiet. Apparently we weren't telling our friends about our new found revelation.

Later that night, I was lying in bed thinking about Bella when I heard my cell phone vibrating on my night stand. A quick glance at the screen showed me that Bella was calling. She had taken my phone at some point in the night to program in her number and I had done the same. Hopefully this meant she was thinking about me too?

"Hello?"

"_Edward? Did I wake you?"_

"No, no. I can't really sleep."

"_Oh good. Me neither. I was hoping we could talk a bit?"_

"Of course Bella, did you have something in mind?"

"_Yes actually, do you think, maybe that, we could get together tomorrow? I'd really like to see you without our friends being there."_

"I was hoping you would say that." I said smiling, somehow unaware that she couldn't see my smile through the phone.

"_Good! How about we go for coffee tomorrow?"_

"Sure, when do you get off your shift?"

"_I only get off at 5, but I could meet you during my lunch break, if that works for you."_

"That sounds great. Where should we meet?"

"_Starbucks at 1?"_

"I'll see you there."

"_Bye Edward."_

"Bye Bella." She wants to see me! I resisted the urge to do a little happy dance and instead, placed my phone back on my night stand, rolled onto my side, and fell asleep thinking of the possibilities of our coffee date tomorrow.

Bella's POV

Work was going slower than ever. Why is it that when you have something you're looking forward to, that time decides to slow itself down? It's just plain cruel.

Today I wore a skirt to work, something I never did. I wanted to look good for Edward and I was as nervous as hell. Five times this morning I caught myself staring at the clock, waiting for my lunch break where I could go and meet Edward.

I was sitting in front of the computer, trying to look over my article for tomorrow's paper, but my mind kept on drifting off to different places…that involved Edward.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my desk as I watched the seconds go by on my clock. _1 hour, 21 minutes, 34 seconds. Its okay, I can do this._

I wonder what Edward's doing right now? What is he thinking about? Is he just as excited and nervous about lunch as me? Shit. This is not helping at all. Focus Bella.

My eyes returned to the screen and were once again focused on something else. My phone rang to indicate a text message.

_Can't wait 4 lunch. C U 1._

_E_

I quickly opened a new message and started texting after making sure that my coworkers couldn't see me slacking off.

_Miss you. Work is taking 4eva._

_B_

I put my phone on my desk beside the keyboard in case he texted me again. Sure enough, a minute or so later I heard the familiar ring of my phone.

_Same here. Wanna play hooky_?

_E_

I smiled before replying.

_I rly want 2. But U no we cant. C U soon. _

_B_

I put my phone back in my bag, knowing that the texting conversation was over. I had a small dose of Edward to get me through the next hour. I took a deep breath, and then focused on the task at hand.

_One hour later._

I had finished my article and was now staring at the clock, waiting for the minute to strike.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_"YES!" I screamed out loud to my utter embarrassment.

I threw a hand over my mouth and looked around to see if anyone heard that. Of course all my coworkers passing by had stopped to stare. I blushed crimson red before gathering my things to head off to Starbucks.

I danced my way out of my building, feeling a lot like how Alice would feel on a daily basis. I still haven't told any of my friends about me and Edward, not even Rosalie. I know nothing's even official yet, but it's still something that would have Alice and Rosalie squealing. Especially Alice, knowing that she had set me up with him. If this does work out with Edward, I'm dreading the endless amounts of '_I told you so'_s' from Alice.

I opened the door to Starbucks and quickly scanned the room and was instantly disappointed when I didn't see a head of bronze hair. I sat down at one of the tables to wait for him to come.

"Hello Beautiful." Edward said while sliding in the seat opposite from mine gracefully. He set two cups of coffee on the table.

"Hey."

"How was the first part of your day?" He asked.

"Long and boring without you." I gave him a smile. "How about yours?"

"No different. But mine was filled with dumb girls with bleach blond hair."

"Sounds like a guy's paradise." I said.

"Not for me. I'd much rather a girl that I can have an intellectual conversation with. Anyways, I prefer brunettes." He said with a wink. I blushed slightly and turned my face in an attempt that he wouldn't see.

There was a silence but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was just a moment where we were collecting our thoughts.

Suddenly, he reached over and intertwined his long fingers with my own.

"Bella, I really hope that this doesn't feel like we're going too fast, in which I'd completely understand, but I feel like I have a connection with you that I've never had with any other girl before. Would you be my girlfriend?"

I'm sure my jaw was all the way to the floor by now. Did he just ask me that? I'm know dreaming or anything, right?

"Yes, of course I will, Edward." I said in a smooth, unflawed voice, completely different from my own.

We both smiled at each and he leaned in slowly as we were about to kiss. My head was spinning and my heart was racing just at the closeness between us. He gently pressed his lips to mine but it was soon over. It went no further than that; we weren't ready for anything more than that.

For the rest of our lunches, we talked about small details about our lives that we wanted to know. We stayed in the coffee shop until we were both almost late for our work. I dreamily walked back to my building before floating to my cubicle where I worked. When reality had sunken in, I frowned that I had to work, but then smiled again knowing that Edward was my boyfriend.

**A/N: Helloo people! I hope you all liked the chapter! In the future, updates should take a lot less time, but! Normally our chapters are like, 5-6 pages…and this time it was 9? Well...8 if you take out the authors notes. So yay us! I know I always love reading long chapters, so I hope you guys do too! Send us a review pleasee? :D**

_**Hey all, this is E.C.OwnsMySoul talking, just for future reference, in the author's notes, when it's me talking it will be in italic…just so I don't have to say who's talking every time. So remember, italics E.C.OwnsMySoul. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter; I know it's been a while since we updated but this was our longest chapter yet. So feel free to click that review button that I know you can see :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/****N:**** Helloo lovely readers. Again, sorry about the wait, but the chapter is long again! :D **

**Again, I'm really sorry if for half the chapter, Edward seems really stupid…I'm terrible at writing Edward's POV...I make him think too much like me :D E. does a much better job at writing Edward then I do, so you can probably tell when it switches over authors.**

_**Aww. Your Edward isn't THAT stupid. And my Edward is no better :) Yeah, so real sorry about the long wait, but we're trying our best, and now we each have our own stories that we have more motivation to write. (Check out ECIsMyHero's new story, Strong on the Surface, not all the way Through. **__**It's a lot better than this story:P) **_

**If anyone has any suggestions for what they'd like to see happen in the story we're more then willing to take them.**

**That's all for now…Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer:**** We don't own anything.**

Edward's POV

She said yes! I am officially the happiest man in the WORLD and I can't stop smiling. I can't stop smiling. Shit. Jasper's gonna notice that… I don't think I've smiled this much in years. Well there's no way I'll be able to stop now. Who could with a girlfriend like Bella? I wonder if this is what it feels like to be high. She's my drug. I'm high on Bella. And I couldn't be happier.

Alright…I need an excuse. I got time off? Time off for what though…no he'd expect me to spend some of it with him. Promotion? No, I'm already pretty high up in my line of work. I could just tell him the truth. I met someone. That could work. I just don't tell him the name. I'm brilliant. I should probably tell Bella my plan first though.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Hello?"_

"Bella! I was thinking about how I'm supposed to explain to Jasper why I'm so happy."

"_And have you thought of anything?"_

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I think the best thing would be for me to tell him that I met someone. I just won't tell him her name." I waited nervously for her answer, hoping she wouldn't mind me telling some sort of truth. We had discussed it, and we decided we weren't going to tell anyone anything. After all they had done to us, and all the people they've tried to set us up with, they deserved to be kept in the dark for a while. Plus it would be highly entertaining for us seeing how they try to get us together. I shouldn't have been worried though. Bella loved the idea and was going to use the same excuse in a few days.

I was ecstatic that Bella had agreed to be my girlfriend in such a short amount of time. I knew we hadn't known each other for very long, but I trusted her more then anyone else I knew and I feel like I've known her for a lot longer than it had really been. Plus she seems to feel the same way! God…I don't think I could be any happier.

Bella's POV

He asked me to be his girlfriend! Hells YES!! I seriously need to tell someone. I obviously can't tell Alice…She'd go insane. And if I tell Rosalie, she'd just tell Alice. But who else can I tell? As amazing as having Edward all to myself, and sneaking around is, I want to be able to have that perfect girly scene from movies where the girl gushes about her new boy to her best friend. But I can't tell my best friend, because of my stupid plan not to tell anyone.

No…that's not true. It's not a stupid plan. It's a fantastic plan. It just has a flaw. I'm sure Rose could keep it to herself if I explain the situation. Right? I mean she's gonna know something is up anyways. She knows me too well not to notice how happy I am now. I may have to tell her anyways. But I'll only tell her if she asks. That's reasonable. Alright, good thinking Bella.

So with that newly formed plan in mind, and a huge smile on my face, I walked into our apartment and went to talk to Rosalie.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bells, how was work?" Play it cool Bella…don't just start talking about the amazing lunch date you had with your amazing boyfriend.

"Meh, it was work. How was your day?"

"Obviously not as good as yours…is there a reason you started grinning when I mentioned work?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damn she's good.

"Oh, no reason."

"What happened today Bella…I don't think I've seen you smile because of work in months."

Why does she know me so well? Oh well, I did tell myself I could tell her what happened if she asked right? Right.

"Promise not to tell anyone. Not Emmett, not Jasper and especially not Alice."

"Oh but I'm allowed to talk to Edwa- Oh my God!!!! Bella what happened with Edward?!?"

"We went out for lunch and he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" She jumped up from her position on the bed.

"Spill." She said, completely serious. Well, I might as well tell her everything, this is the perfect movie scene I wanted.

"Alright, well that night that we went rock climbing?" I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Yes, by the way, you never told me what Edward said to you to get you to go down with him."

"That's beside the point."

"Right, get back to your story Bells."

"Okay, so when we were on our way back to the apartment, he asked be about why I was so scared, and I almost told him." She just looked at me, wide eyed. She's the only one that knows why I'm so afraid of heights. I haven't told anyone but Rose.

"I really felt like I could tell him, but of course, I chickened out and just told him I had a bad experience. But when I realized that I could have told him what the bad experience was, and that he wouldn't have judged me…I knew there was no point in denying what I was feeling. So I decided I would let whatever happens between us happen, and not hold back just in spite of Alice."

"So you made a move? Oh I'm so proud of you Bella!"

"I made a very small move. I wouldn't be that proud if I was you Rose."

"Oh I'm sure I'd still be proud. What'd you do?"

"Well when we got back, we sat beside each other on the couch. No…we sat really close on the couch, so our arms were touching and shit. And I put my hand on his leg and…"

"And what!" Geez she's impatient.

"I started rubbing his leg, and when he looked at me I just smiled at him."

"AHHHH!! I never thought I'd see the day where sweet innocent little Bella pulled some moves on a guy she barely knows."

"But that's the thing Rose, I feel like I do know him. And so when he went to take my hand, I let him, I even helped him out seeing as how my hand was palm down on his leg."

"This is a good thing Bella, Edward is a really good guy." Just his name brought a smile to my lips.

"Yeah he is."

"Okay, so now that we've established that Edward's awesome…what happened next?"

"Well you guys walked in, so I moved to the other side of the couch and told him not to say anything. I wasn't even supposed to tell you about it, but this is just too big and I knew you would be able to tell something had happened anyways."

"Damn straight. Sometimes I swear I know you better then you know yourself."

I spent the rest of the night giving all the details of that night, our conversation on the phone, and our lunch date while we pigged out on Chinese food and had movies playing that we weren't really paying attention to.

I knew I would be able to tell Rose, and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone. She was even willing to help out a bit seeing as how neither or Edward me were very good in the scheming department.

Rose told me that her and Alice did have a plan that was going to be set in motion really soon, but she wouldn't tell me any details, only that it won't be as bad as I'd expect it to be. And that I might even have fun.

Hah. We'll see about that.

The next day, I was at work when I received a text from Edward. Just seeing his name on the tiny screen of my cell phone made me smile.

"_Is it bad tht I miss u already?"_ He misses me? I really don't understand how someone as gorgeous as Edward could want to be with me. But who am I to mess with a good thing? So I texted him back.

"Hope not, cuz I've missed u since I left lunch yesterday." I eagerly waited his response with came within the minute. Could he want me as much as I want him?

"_Wanna meet 4 lunch?" _

"Sure, same plc as yesterday?"

"_I have __sum where new in mind. U up 4 it?" _Does he really think I could deny him anything?

"Course. Pick me up 12?"

"_Ill b waiting out front." _

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I was supposed to meet Alice and Rose today for lunch! I can't just bail on them. But what if Edward thinks I'm ditching him? Agh…I'm no good in this department. Maybe Rose can help. I got up and went to the elevator that would take me to Rosalie's floor. It was during times like these that I was so glad I worked at the same place as my best friend.

Rosalie's POV

"Rose! I need your help!" Why is Bella so panicked?

"Of course. What's wrong Bella?"

"I kinda just told Edward I would meet him for lunch. I totally spaced, I know I'm supposed to eat with you and Alice. What do I do?"

Oh wow. She really doesn't know what to do in these kinds of situations does she?

"Well, since you're in that new stage of the relationship you can't just ditch him. He'll think you don't want to be with him. So I can make an excuse for you today. But this better not happen again Bells. I have a feeling I won't be seeing you very often anymore." I tried to look stern but it was so hard not to laugh seeing her so upset over this situation. It was easily fixed. Especially when you have a best friend like me.

"Thank you Rose. I promise it won't. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem. Now go get some work done."

"Right. Bye Rose. Thanks Again."

Edward's POV

I feel giddy. That never happens. If I told Jasper or Emmett that I felt giddy, they'd probably be in hysterics. The giddy feeling soon disappeared as I saw who walked in the door. Tanya. She was the model who was always trying to hit on me, more so than the others.

"Eddie! It's been like so long since I last saw you." I hated that name. My name is Edward, not Eddie, or any other variation of the name. She came running to me wearing one of the smallest bikinis I've ever seen. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I didn't hug her back, I waited for her to let go. But she didn't, she started placing kisses on my neck.

"Woah, Tanya. That's extremely inappropriate." I said while pushing her gently off of me. The only person I want to see in that bikini and kissing my neck is Bella.

"Say whatever you want, Eddie. You know you liked it." Tanya said while trying to sound seductive but failing miserably.

"I beg to differ." I muttered under my breath. "Follow me." I said darkly.

"Anywhere." Tanya whispered in my ear. I shivered involuntarily out of disgust, but she must have misunderstood the reason of my shudder because she had a satisfied smile on her face.

I gestured for her to go into the beach set while I made my way behind the camera.

"The designer of the swim suit asked for a classy picture to promote her line." I said while making sure the angle of the camera was right.

"Like, sure." Tanya said while positioning herself on the sand.

"Good, now grab a handful of sand and look like you're having fun."

The photos were turning out great, and Tanya has been nothing but professional.

"Okay, a few more poses and we should be done." I said.

"Like how's this?" Tanya said while she undid her top but thankfully held the bikini in place.

"I said classy, not playboy."

"I think more people would like the bathing suit this way." Tanya said.

"Well you're a model and I'm the photographer so it doesn't matter what you think." I know I was being a bit harsh but she was crossing the line.

"Well I could just get rid of the top completely." Tanya said while slowly lowering the top.

"STOP! No, I have no interest in seeing you without a top on so just tie it up again." She obediently tied the top again with a pout on her face.

"Can I have like a bottle of water please?" She asked sweetly.

I didn't answer her; I just grabbed a water bottle and gently tossed it at her.

"Thank you Eddie!" She said gratefully while taking a sip. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay." I said while getting behind the camera again, happy that it was almost over.

I started taking more photos when she took her bottle and poured the remainder of the water all over herself.

"Tanya, what are you doing?" I asked. Honestly, I know she was going for sexy, but it was far from it.

"I think this will like, help the picture to be better."

"Okay, I think we're done."

Just then, my phone rang, and my caller ID said Bella.

"Bella! How are you, my sweet?" I asked while Tanya stood up and walked over to me with curiosity written all over her face.

"_I'm good, looking forward to lunch. Are you almost done at work?"_

"Yes, in fact I am."

"Eddie, I don't think we're done, come back, I'm so cold." Tanya said.

"Yes, we're done Tanya, now go dry off and put some clothes on." I said with anger in my voice.

"Bella? Are you still there?" I asked eagerly but was met with the dial tone.

Why would she hang up on me? I thought back to what she must have heard that upset her. _'Yes, we're done Tanya, now go dry off and put some clothes on.' _Holy fucking shit. She thought I was—

I didn't even finish that thought, because my fingers were already dialing her number to clear up the misapprehension.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

'_Hi, you have reached Bella Swan. I'm sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you!' BEEP!_

"Bella, it's me, I know what you heard must have sounded really bad but I can assure you that nothing was going on. Bella, please call me back." I said urgently, hoping she would.

It was lunch time, and I doubted that Bella was still going out with me. Just in case, I walked over to her building and sat on a bench, hoping that my beautiful Bella will come out.

Bella's POV

It was almost lunch and I was going to call Edward to see if he was ready.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Bella! How are you, my sweet?"_ I couldn't but smile as he called me '_my sweet'._

"I'm good, looking forward to lunch. Are you almost done at work?" I asked hopefully.

"_Yes, in fact I am." _

"_Eddie, I don't think we're done, come back, I'm so cold."_ An unknown voice said.

"_Yes, we're done Tanya, now go dry off and put some clothes on."_ What! What the hell is that supposed to mean? Who is this Tanya? And why would she need to dry off, and where the hell are her clothes?! Oh my God, he didn't—did he?

I snapped my phone shut before I could hear anything more that I was sure I didn't want to hear.

I put my hand to my face, and was met with tears that have fallen without my knowledge. My phone started ringing and it was Edward. Bastard. I didn't answer. I didn't look to see if he left or a message, nor did I care. I picked up my phone and called Rose.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"_Hello?" _Rose said.

"Rose, can you come down to my floor, please?" I asked.

"_Of course, Bella, but what's wrong?" _She asked with worry in her voice.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I said before hanging up.

In record time, Rose was barging into my office. She shut the door.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She asked while bringing me a tissue.

"I called Edward earlier to see how work was going, and in the background I heard this girl talking to him about not being done, and he told her to go dry off and put some clothes on." I said while new tears started to fall.

"That son of a bitch." Rose muttered. She came over and hugged me. "Its okay, Bells, we'll get through this." She said while I cried into her shoulder.

"Wait, what about Alice? Don't you have to go to lunch with her?"

"No, she called and said that she was stuck at work and couldn't make it. So I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Do you mind if we just stay here for lunch? I don't feel like going out. And I'm definitely not going out with…Him." I said, unable to say His name.

"Well I think he has different plans." Rose said while looking out the window. Confused, I walked over to see what she was talking about.

She pointed down to the bench in front of our building. Sitting there on the bench was a head of bronze hair.

"What the hell? What does he think he's doing? Does he honestly expect me to actually go out with him after what happened?" I said angrily.

"I don't think he expects, but hopes." Rose said. We both looked out the window for a few more minutes.

For the rest of our lunch break, we sat around my office talking. When Rose said she had to go, I stole a glance out the window to see Him getting up and leaving since he had to get back to work.

**A/N: ****Woah! Dramaaaa! I LOVE it! :D **

**So **_**rnnnggrl4**_** totally guessed right with what's coming in the story. Congratulations to you! :D **

**  
**_**So what did y'all think? Did you enjoy the 'twist' in the story? Let us know what you think by clicking that button right under the author's note that says, 'Review this Story/Chapter' You know you want, because we sure want you to ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Woah…you don't normally get updates that fast do you? It would've taken a lot longer, but this chapter was written solely by EC. Which is why it's so magnificent! :) Hope you like it! **

**A/N:**_**That wasn't that long of a wait, was it? What I would like to say is, Ew. Snow. It's snowing a lot right now where I live and I just had to walk through it for half an hour. Fun. Review at the bottom please :D**_

Bella's POV

After that day at work, I grudgingly made my way home, upset that I no longer had work to distract me from Edward.

How could he do this to me? Why? I thought things were going so well. All those times that he told me he missed me, and wanted to be with me. Lies. Evil, cruel, heartbreaking lies.

Once I got to my room, I plopped onto my bed, not bothering to change. I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Bells? Can I come in?" Rose said, in a voice so gentle it was as though she though anything she said could break me.

"Yeah." I said into my pillow, hoping she could hear. Apparently she did because my door creaked open and she sat down on the side of my bed.

"How are you?" She said while stroking my back.

I rolled over to face her.

"Let's see. I'm hurt, I'm upset, and I'm any other synonym of those words that you could think of."

"Aw, sweetie. Don't be upset. It's his loss. I know that's a really 'mom' thing to say, but it's true. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman and you shouldn't be someone who gets this upset over a boy. He's not worth it. He's not worth the time and effort of being upset. If he wants to go and be a jackass, then that's completely up to him and there's nothing you can do about it." Rose said encouragingly.

Just then, my phone rang for about the millionth time today. I made no move to answer it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Rose asked.

"No, it's Him." She understood. After it finished ringing, Rose picked up my phone and looked at it.

"38 missed calls! Were those all him?" She asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't bring myself to answer."

"Good for you, Bells. See, you already know he's not worth your time."

Our landline began to ring. I looked at Rose with a terrified face.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She said while getting up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Rose answered. '_It's Alice' _Rose mouthed to me as I breathed a breath of relief.

"Alice, I don't think that's such a great idea..." Rose was eyeing me while talking to Alice. "Fine, fine! Don't spazz. We'll be there." Rose hung up and looked at me with worry.

"Alice wants to go out with us tonight. ALL of us." She said, waiting to see my reaction.

"You know what? You're right. He's the one missing out, so tonight I'm going to show him exactly what he threw away for a bimbo." I said with new found confidence. "Rose, make me look hot." That's probably the first time I've said that voluntarily.

"That's the Bella I like to see! Now let's go, we have work to do."

After major beautifying including curling irons, makeup, and raiding Rose's closet, I looked just the way I wanted to. My hair was loosely curled; my makeup was done so I had smoky eyes and shimmery lip gloss that make my lips look full and pouty. I was wearing a black strapless dress that was so short it was almost a problem. The dress was complimented with strappy black heels. It was a little out of my comfort zone, but it was exactly how I wanted to look. Bastard won't know what hit him.

"Bells, you're definitely showing him what he's missing. And I couldn't be any more proud!" Rose said while giving me a hug.

"So where are we even going tonight?" I asked, realizing I had no idea as to where we were going.

"That karaoke place that's really close." I'm not an amazing singer, but my voice is better than some.

"Great." I said as we made our way to Rose's car.

A short ride later, we arrived at the karaoke bar and we walked in, to find that the rest of the group was already here and had a table. I looked briefly at Him and he was staring at me. Good, he is so going to get it tonight.

Edward's POV

There she was. The most gorgeous creature that ever graced my life had just walked in, and tonight she looked especially delectable. That dress showed off her long milky legs and I felt my eyes following every curve that the dress showed off.

I was hoping that tonight I would get a chance to tell her that everything was a big misunderstanding, because I couldn't wait to be able to hold her in my arms again.

Jasper ordered some appetizers while we watched some amateur attempting to sing _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing _by _Aerosmith._ That was one of my favourite songs, and he was killing it.

"Jazzy, when will he stop?" Alice asked while covering her ears.

"Soon, Aly-kins. Soon." He said while soothingly rubbing her back.

"C'mon Rose, you and me are next." Emmett said while grabbing Rosalie's hand.

They both made their way on stage and Rose grabbed the mic first.

_[Rose:]__ They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
__[Emmett:]__ Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_[Emmett:]__ Babe  
__[Both:]__ I got you babe I got you babe  
_

Emmett was dancing ridiculously, while Rose was half singing, half laughing.

_  
__[Rose:]__ They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
__[Emmett:]__ I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_[Emmett:]__ Babe  
__[Both:]__ I got you babe I got you babe _

Emmett did his dance again, and the whole crowd laughed a bit.__

_[Emmett:]__ I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
__[Rose:]__ And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
__[Rose:]__ So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
__[Emmett:]__ Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_[Emmett:]__ Babe  
__[Both:]__ I got you babe I got you babe_

_[Emmett:]__ I got you to hold my hand  
__[Rose:]__ I got you to understand  
__[Emmett:]__ I got you to walk with me  
__[Rose:]__ I got you to talk with me  
__[Emmett:]__ I got you to kiss goodnight  
__[Rose:]__ I got you to hold me tight  
__[Emmett:]__ I got you, I won't let go  
__[Rose:]__ I got you to love me so_

_[Both:]__ I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe_

Emmett twirled Rose and pulled her close to him before giving her a big kiss.

"Get a room!" Alice yelled while we all laughed. "My turn." Alice said while getting up.

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me  
I think they're O.K.  
If they don't give me proper credit  
I just walk away_

They can beg and they can plead  
But they can't see the light, that's right  
'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash  
Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Some boys romance, some boys slow dance  
That's all right with me  
If they can't raise my interest then I  
Have to let them be

Some boys try and some boys lie but  
I don't let them play  
Only boys who save their pennies  
Make my rainy day, 'cause they are

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world  
Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Boys may come and boys may go  
And that's all right you see  
Experience has made me rich  
And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's

Living in a material world  
And I am a material girl  
You know that we are living in a material world  
And I am a material girl

A material, a material, a material, a material world

Living in a material world (material)  
Living in a material world

Everyone applauded her as she got off the stage. Bella then stood up and made her way to the stage. She whispered to the person playing the music which song she wanted. I watched attentively as she grabbed the mic and the music started playing. She swayed her hips ever so slightly to the music.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

She sang wonderfully and really worked the crowd. Just as she started the chorus, she looked directly at me.__

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.  


She was singing the song directly to me, and this is a side of Bella that I've never seen before. The angry side that's telling me what I did wrong and that I'm not forgiven. I couldn't help but follow her every movement and look into her eyes as she sang to me.

_  
You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes  
_

She never took her eyes off of me, and that look of anger stayed on her face the entire time. If she wasn't so mad at me, I would say that she looks incredibly hot when she's angry.

_  
You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me.._

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

When she said that last line, she pointed directly at me. I was thinking, nothing happened and even if something did, she would not be worth it.__

No, no, no, no

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word 'bout what you did with her'd, get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

As she finished, the crowd roared with applause and shouted 'Encore!' She politely refused and came back to sit with us.

"Way to go Bells! You were amazing!" Rose said as Bella came back in hearing range.

"Thanks." She said and then turned to face me. She gave me a look that said "You screwed up and this is what you're missing." And it was so true. Even if I didn't do anything with Tanya, this was all my fault.

The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. All I remember is watching Bella as she threw her head back in laughter on occasion, and interacted with our friends. We all got up to leave and once we were outside I finally had a chance to say something to Bella.

She turned to leave, not giving me a chance to speak. I grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Edward, I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She said with venom.

I couldn't tell her now, she wouldn't believe, the right time will come for me to tell her and win her back. "You were great out there, Bella. You have a lovely voice." I settled for complimenting her.

She didn't say anything to me as she turned and walked to Rose's car.

**A/N:**** now that you've read it do you agree with me? Pretty amazing chapter right? :D I thought so. Review pleasee!**

**A/N:**_**So there's chapter 8. I hope y'all liked it. If you're wondering, Emmett and Rosalie sang 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher. Alice sang 'Material Girl' by Madonna and Bella sang 'Should've Said No' by Taylor Swift. You can youtube the songs if you want to listen to them. Leave a review to say what you think:)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Wowza…there's just no excuse for how long that took...Is it bad that I'm kinda bored with my own story? As terrible as that is, I am. I think it could be a really good storyline, but the way we developed it...just seems too fast or something? I dunno, but I don't really know where we should go from here. We're going to get this chapter out and then if you guys think or something you want to see happen we'll write about that, but I don't think we'll continue otherwise...in the meantime...read on lovely readers.**

_**So since it's been forever since we updated here's a quick recap. Edward and Bella were together, only Rose knew about it. Edward was at his job (photographer) taking pictures of Tanya who hits on Edward all the time. Bella called Edward while he was at the photo shoot and Tanya makes it sound like he's cheating on Bella. Bella is of course heart broken and won't talk to him, or let him explain. The whole group went out later that night to a karaoke bar and Bella sings an angry song about cheating and Edward is completely determined to win her back. **_

**DISCLAIMER!!! Not ours.**

Bella

He complimented me! I sang a song about how stupid it is to cheat on someone and he compliments my voice. What a pansy! He doesn't try to apologize, he doesn't try to do anything mean or spiteful, OR nice and sweet. He just compliments me. Wow. Man up Edward. If you really liked me you'd fight for me! But no. he just compliments my voice. In a way, that's so completely an Edward thing to do that it hurts even more then if he had tried to apologize.

My emotions are so out of whack right now. I can't deal with this.

"ROSALIE! I'M GOING TO BED. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. I'M FINE, I JUST NEED SOME SLEEP. I LOVE YOU. GOODNIGHT."

Edward

She hates me. Completely. I was hoping that my compliment would get some sort of reaction from her, but it didn't. Not so much as a nod, or wince, or anything!

I have to get her back.

But how?

Bella

I awoke the next day feeling better. I was still completely pissed at the sorry excuse of a man but that wouldn't ruin my day. I hope.

I avoided Rose like the plague this morning but there was no way I could avoid her at work.

"Bells! So glad to see you… since you've obviously been avoiding me," Rose said while giving me a pointed look.

When I didn't answer, she just kept talking.

"Stop moping, what happened to the girl who sang last night? The bad ass chick that owned the night? I bet she doesn't mope."

"Fine," I said, pouting.

"That's my girl," Rose said before going back to her office.

My secretary buzzed my phone.

"Bella, there's someone here to see you, should I let him in?"

In the background I could hear _**his**_ voice.

"I don't care whether or not she wants me there; I'm going in to talk to her."

"I can't let you in without her permission—Sir! Come back!"

Just then, my office door swung open. And there he stood.

Edward Cullen.

**A/N:**** Hi! Okay so like I said at the starting if we don't get suggestions as to what should happen next it will probably take us FOREVER to update again. Not that it hasn't been taking us ages each time, but it will probably get worse because neither of us is really all that much interested in the story at the moment. So if we get proper motivation…we might update quickly! You catch my drift? Hope so. Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Alright guys, here's chapter 10. Since we didn't get any suggestions we'll just keep writing with the very vague outline we have planned. The chapters will most likely be really short but at least they're there right? Hope you guys don't mind. Since we're updating semi-quickly this time there's no need for excuses or re-caps! That's pretty exciting. **

_**Yeah, this is a pretty quick update compared to the last…and ECIsMyHero actually finished her part a week ago, so the fact that it's only posted now is my fault. Sorry!**_

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 10**

Bella's POV

There is no way he's allowed in here. I don't want to talk to him.

_But you wanted him to fight for you. Isn't that what he's doing? You should be happy! Not scared. Jeez. I was complaining that he was being a pansy but here I am, petrified at the thought of seeing the boy who I was quickly falling madly in love with before I found out he cheated on me! This is ridiculous. Just let him in Bella. Before you change your mind._

"Let him in," I called out to my assistant.

Edward's POV

Completely shocked, I walked slowly into Bella's office. Excited at having the chance to talk/explain/apologize to her, but scared at the same time that she may just be letting me in to yell at me. I completely deserve that, but I think I also deserve a chance to explain myself. Rosalie agrees. Turns out, that Rosalie is a very reasonable person. I called this morning in an attempt to talk to Bella but was instead greeted by Rosalie telling me how much I had hurt her best friend. I calmly explained the mix-up and what had actually happened and she agreed to get me into the building so I could talk to Bella.

When I got into her office, I found myself staring at the back of a desk chair.

"Bella?"

She turned around, her beautiful face, cold and unforgiving. _This may be harder then I thought. _I quickly started talking, hoping to get my explanation out before she cut me off.

"Bella you have to listen to me. It's not what it sounded like! I didn't cheat on you. I never would, I swear-"

"Edward, I heard her. How could there be a reasonable explanation for that?" She sounded hurt and broken and I wanted to have Emmett beat me up for hurting her like this.

"Bella, the girl you heard over the phone was Tanya, one of the models. For years she's been hitting on me but nothing ever happened. Then yesterday she was modeling bathing suits and she kept trying to seduce me, and I swear nothing has ever happened. When you called I was trying to get her dressed so I could leave to meet you. That's all that happened."

I watched her face closely during my speech, hoping to be able to understand what she was feeling. The cold unforgiving face I had walked had turned to hurt, shock, and then thought while I was talking.

"You have to believe me, Bella."

She opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. She turned her head and we locked eyes, I hoped that she could see that I was telling the truth.

She opened her mouth once more.

"I-I'm sorry I never gave you the chance to explain yourself. Thank you for clearing that up. You can go now."

_What?!_

"Bella, no. Don't make me leave, you have to believe me. Nothing happened I promise. I would never do that to you."

She shook her head and I could feel my heart slowly ripping into two pieces. _I have to fix this._

"Bella listen to me. I know we haven't known each other for very long but I feel something for you. I've never felt this way before. It's new, and scary, but I know that when I'm not with you I miss you, and I hurt, and the past little bit has been torture, knowing you thought I would betray you like that. And I know I shouldn't be thinking this, but how could you believe I would do that to you? I thought...I thought you felt the same way but you were ready to just dismiss everything and believe I cheated on you, first chance you got."

I explained everything I had been feeling, hoping that there was some chance that she would believe and forgive me. I seemed to be getting through to her.

"Bella, please. Talk to me."

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just, this is new to me too. I was scared, because, well look at you, you're gorgeous and completely perfect. Then there's me. I'm plain and boring. I just...I knew it couldn't last so when I saw an out I took it. I shouldn't have done it. I know that, but just, I don't know if this is going to work. If every time you do something that could be seen as you doing something to hurt me I'm going to jump to conclusions. That hurt me so much. There's no way I'd be able to do that again. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course Bella. I will always forgive you. I can't believe you feel that way though, you're gorgeous and smart and funny and so caring and sweet. There's no way anyone who meets you can't love you. It's almost impossible Bella. You are literally my dream girl."

She smiled sweetly at me before continuing.

"Thank you Edward, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I just need some time to think, and to explain things to Alice, I'm sure she's confused as to why I sang an angry song at you last night and why I was so upset. She still doesn't know we were dating."

"So are we allowed telling people now then?" I asked hesitantly. I still wasn't sure where we're standing right now.

"Do you mind not telling Jasper and Emmett just yet? I still need time to think about everything. I do believe you Edward, and I'm sorry I automatically thought the worst, but I think we should take it slow. Plus I want to get back at Jasper and Emmett for trying to force us together."

She smiled wickedly at me and I laughed at her sudden need for revenge.

"So do you mind if I call you later?"

"Of course, but call after supper sometime, I don't think Alice would enjoy being interrupted while I try to explain what happened and stay on her good side. She's going to be pissed when she finds out I kept this from her."

"After supper it is." I kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave. "Goodbye Bella."

Bella's POV

I am such an idiot. How could I doubt Edward? He has been nothing less than perfect towards me and at first chance; I jump to conclusions and shut him out. Worst girlfriend ever.

But now I had to face the wrath of Alice. I was driving a little slower than usual due to my reluctance to arrive. The car behind me honked and I stepped on the peddle a little harder with a grimace.

I parked and made my way to Alice's apartment, grimace still in place. I knocked on the door and tried my best to smile a bit. Emmett opened the door.

"Hey Bells. What are you doing with your face?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said and relaxed my tense jaw and unclenched my teeth. "Is Alice home?" I asked.

"Yeah. AL! IT'S BELLS!" He called.

"Hey Emmett, I know this is your place and all, but would you mind giving me and Alice some privacy for a bit?" I asked.

"I might be so inclined to casually barge into Jasper's place if I had a little financial enthusiasm…" Emmett hinted.

Sigh. "Fine. Here. Now go." I said while handing him ten dollars.

Alice decided to show up just this moment.

"Hey Al, I'm going to Jasper's for a bit," Emmett said while giving me a wink and walking out the door.

"Hey Bella, come on in," Alice said.

"Sorry for not calling but I came straight from work and..."

"It's okay. You're always welcome here. So what's up?" Alice asked.

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you about…Edward," I said.

"And…" Alice said with an anxious smile.

"We've kind of been going out," I finished, gauging her reaction.

"I KNEW IT! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WAIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOREVER AND YOU CAN'T JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND? WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT WAS WITH THE WHOLE KARAOKE THING? THAT WAS SOME PERFORMANCE! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Alice ranted; I could tell that she could go on for a while so I took the liberty to throw a pillow at her face.

"Alice, chill. I'll explain everything," I said and then proceeded to tell her the whole story. From us getting together, to the whole 'incident', to karaoke, to what happened today, and who completely stupid I feel for doubting him.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Alice said with a pout.

"I'm sorry, but I still feel like a complete idiot for making assumptions," I confessed.

"Bells, you know what they say, right?" Alice said.

"Huh?"

"When you ASSUME, you make and ASS out of U and ME," Alice said a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"But I made an assumption…" I said.

"Well then you made an ASS out of U and MPTION," Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright," I said, still not feeling any better.

"Bella, I can see why you feel bad, and stupid, and idiotic, and like a terrible girlfriend—"

"Alice," I growled.

"—but the point is you shouldn't. From what you told me of the whole misunderstanding, I would've probably reacted the same way. And knowing you, you're not exactly the most self-confident person I've ever met so I can see how you doubted Edward so easily. And you saw how persistent he was until you forgave him, Bells, he's got it bad for you. Don't forget that," Alice said.

"Thanks Alice, for always being there for me," I said with a smile.

"No problem Bella. Now that's all cleared up, I have an idea…" Not good.

"Uh-oh."

"TRIPLE DATE TIME!"

Shoot me now.

**A/N:**** Hey guys! So we resolved all of the Edward/Bella cheating crap. That was a little fun to write. Can I just say, that if that had happened to me, I wouldn't have been that calm? I woulda been shouting and swearing all over his ass. :D but that's just me. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**A/N:**

**Alright. So as we said before, neither of us really like this story anymore. It started out as something fun for us to do together, but now the only fun we have regarding the story, is laughing at it. **

**If you actually enjoyed reading the story then that's fantastic. And very flattering. But we've decided to stop trying, and just kill the poor story line. It had promise to begin with, but we didn't write it very well, and we both kind of hate the story now. **

**So that was a lot of rambling, but it's all saying that we're not going to continue the story. In fact, once you've had a chance to read this, I'm going to delete the story.**

**So for old times sake, review and tell us if you actually liked the story, or if you were just reading it for laughs? **

**We love you All**

**ECIsMyHero and Browneyedgirl36**


End file.
